Here We Go Again
by yabookreader96
Summary: Its December 17, 2015 and Eric Forman and his gang are about to go see the midnight showing of 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens.' (No Star Wars spoilers). One-shot.


Author's Note: This story suddenly popped in my head. I was eager to write about the gang in 2015, and with the release of 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens' I figured this was the perfect opportunity. It's a short, little one-shot, written in just a few hours, but let me know what you all think!

* * *

Thursday, December 17, 2015  
7:00 PM

"You're going to see 'Star Wars'?" I snap my head up, not sure that I heard Steven correctly.

"Tonight," he says after taking a bite from his food.

"Tonight?" I repeat incredulously.

"You too," he continues, and a devilish grin spreads across his lips.

"Me too?" my voice had been steadily rising throughout this whole exchange and this last part comes out as a squeak. "Oh, Steven. I don't think so."

"Come on, Jackie. Forman has always dragged me, Kelso and Fez with him to see all the 'Star Wars' movies in theaters," Steven explains.

"That doesn't explain why I have to go!" I pout.

"Well, I told him to buy you a ticket when he bought them during the pre-sale a few weeks ago," Steven shrugs like it's no big deal.

"You _made_ him buy me a ticket? Why would you do such a thing?" my fork slips out of my fingers at the shock of it.

"Come on, Jackie. You and I both know that I want to see this movie about as much as you do. I figured if you came with me…I'd have something to occupy my time," the devilish grin returns.

I'm still furious with him, but that goofy face is starting to make me smile as well. I stare down at my plate of spaghetti. I lift my fork back up and take my anger out on the poor pasta.

Steven waits silently for my response, but I decide to leave him hanging for a while. I take a few bites before meeting his gaze once again. "Do you ever think we're getting to old for this stuff?" I sigh.

"Jackie," Steven says knowingly. "We may grow older, but we'll never grow up."

* * *

Thursday, December 17, 2015  
8:00 PM

I hear the front door open, and both Brooke and I turn our heads in time to see Betsy crossing the threshold, her nose and cheeks pink from the cold, but her eyes alight and excited.

"Hi Mom and Dad," she quickly pulls the door closed. "It's freezing out there," she moves to where we are sitting on the couch and gives us both chilled kisses on the cheek. "You ready for tonight, Dad?"

"You bet I am," my excitement matches her own. "You've got your shirt, right?"

"What shirt?" Brooke asks, smiling at her goofy husband and daughter.

"We got matching 'Star Wars' father and daughter shirts," Betsy explains as she unzips her coat to reveal the shirt underneath. "You better wear yours tonight," she gives me the evil eye.

"Don't worry," I assure her.

"I'm still surprised the kids didn't want to go," Brooke shifts position, making room for Betsy to sit between us.

"Ah, well. You know, it's the midnight showing, so it's too late for them," Betsy takes the spot her mother opened up for her. "But, I got time off from the hospital for Christmas so we'll all get to spend the holidays together," she smiles widely; the smile that perfectly matches her mother's.

"You guys had to go tonight?" Brooke asks, honestly unaware of what a ridiculous question it is.

Betsy and I exchange looks and proceed to burst out laughing.

"Of course we do, Mom," Betsy rests her hand on Brooke's shoulder. "'Star Wars' is a limited engagement, right Dad?" Betsy turns to me.

I nod proudly. "Exactly."

* * *

Thursday, December 17, 2015  
9:00 PM

"Three hours until we are blessed by seeing 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens'" I glance at my watch then over at Donna.

She rests the book she is reading on her knee. "Uh huh," she mimics excitement for my sake.

Her lack of enthusiasm doesn't get me down, though. Finally, the movie I didn't even know I'd been waiting for for years was about to play right before my eyes in a matter of hours.

"Donna," I feel my throat tighten. "I don't think I can do this."

"Huh?" she lowers her book once again.

"What if this is the last time I will ever get to see a 'Star Wars' movie for the first time?" I panic.

"You said that about the last six movies, Eric," Donna rolls her eyes. "Just…try to breathe."

* * *

Thursday, December 18, 2015  
10:00 PM

"Fez," I call upstairs to him. "Its time to go."

"Laurie, the movie doesn't start for another two hours," I hear his response from above.

"Yeah, well I just got a text from Donna," I glance down at my phone. "Apparently my twitchy brother is having a panic attack and wants us all to meet early in hopes of calming him down."

A few minutes later, a disgruntled Fez shuffles down the stairs. "You know Laurie, I'm glad you're coming, but I don't know why you're so eager to go. I mean, we're just going for Eric's sake."

"Oh, Fezzy," I say sweetly. "I just enjoy rubbing it in my brother's face that I am the Leia of his life," I can't keep the sinister tone from seeping into my sweet one.

I can tell he doesn't want too, but Fez grins as well. "Yeah, I'll admit. That never gets old."

"Neither does the part where that makes you Han Solo," I reach for the door handle after we both pull on our coats.

Fez nods in agreement. "Well, of course."

* * *

Thursday, December 17, 2015  
11:00 PM

As soon as we've all settled in our seats at the theater, I pull out my phone and open up the selfie camera.

"Um, Eric, what are you doing?" Donna asks me from my right.

I pull out my ticket and proceed to take a selfie with it. "This is my before 'Star Wars' selfie," I explain.

Donna just looks confused.

"I'm documenting the transformation!" I exclaim. "When the movie is over, then I will take my after 'Star Wars' selfie," I continue.

"Oh, dear," Donna rolls her eyes. Then she pulls out her book from her purse.

"Um, Donna. I hope you don't plan on reading that while the newest installment of the greatest franchise is playing right over there on the big screen," I scold her.

Donna rolls her eyes again. "Trust me Eric, I will watch the movie."

"Okay, good," I nod. "Because this could change our lives," I swallow the lump in my throat.

* * *

Thursday, December 17, 2015  
11:15 PM

I peer down the rows until I find the one my brother and his friends are sitting in. Then I elbow Fez in the side. "There he is," I whisper as we approach. "You know the plan."

Fez nods and when we reach Eric, he speaks loudly enough for him to hear. "Oh, look, Leia. It's your brother, Luke."

Eric looks up from his phone and glares at us. "Really? Isn't this getting a little old?"

Fez and I take our seats. "Yeah, sorry we're late," I ignore his question. "It was Han's fault over here," I jab my thumb in Fez's direction.

Eric doesn't even look up from his phone this time. "Whatever guys," he says. But I know my brother well enough to hear the slight shift in his voice.

I give Fez a high five. "We got to him."

"Again."

* * *

Thursday, December 17, 2015  
11:30 PM

Steven holds out the popcorn for me and I take a handful. "Look," I hold up my phone to him. I had been scrolling through Instagram when I came across a selfie from the dork a few rows over. "Eric's before 'Star Wars' selfie."

Steven shakes his head and shoves popcorn in his mouth. "Unbelievable," he says once he swallows.

I'm about to make my own retort, but then my phone beeps. I had forgotten to silence it.

"Who's that?" Steven leans over.

I read my phone then tilt it towards him once more. "The kids. 'I can't believe Uncle Eric dragged both you and Dad to see 'Star Wars,''" I read the message out loud to him.

Steven snorts. "Neither can I."

I silence my phone then turn to Steven, grabbing another handful of popcorn before he eats it all. "You know, its pretty sweet of you to see this movie with Eric, all for the sake of tradition and sentimentality."

Steven looks like he might be sick. "Please don't remind me."

* * *

Thursday, December 17, 2015  
11:45 PM

"Dad!" Betsy exclaims from beside me.

"What?" I whip my head in her direction.

Betsy is staring down at her phone. Then she shoves it in my face. "Only fifteen more minutes," she bounces in her seat.

I start to bounce too. "Its almost here!"

* * *

Thursday, December 17, 2015  
11:59 PM

I feel my pulse quicken when the lights suddenly dim in the theater. I glance once more at my phone before shoving it in my pocket. 11:59 PM. It was time.

But then the fear swallows me up again.

"You guys," I whisper to my friends in the dark theater. "I don't think I can do this. What if this is the last time we see a 'Star Wars' movie for the first time?"

I hear Hyde grunt beside me, and I imagine he is rolling his eyes. "Here we go again."

* * *

Author's Note: You know, it weird to think that in 2015, the gang would be in their fifties. I mean, even Betsy is getting older, she would be getting close to forty years old by now. And to think that Brooke and Kelso could be grandparents! Weird. But I really enjoyed writing Betsy and giving her both the intelligent qualities from her mother and fun and childlike qualities of her father. I hope you all liked it!


End file.
